


O, BEAST.

by Shogunn



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shogunn/pseuds/Shogunn
Summary: "Through blood, we are always one." --Sister Eunice to King Retikus; circa 18XX.
Kudos: 3





	O, BEAST.

**CHAPTER** 1

* * *

A TYRANT'S DOWNFALL.

* * *

"Oh, brother." Began she, watching as a young Retikus paced his throne room back and forth. The night sky lit up with the fire blazing from the torches of his people. Visible anger befell upon the King as his gaze shifted to the window then back at Sister Eunice, a nun of the Church of Miracles. Her gown white as the moon, however there was a peculiar stain that of which was the blood of a dead citizen. Having fought their way back into the throne room, the duo faced certain death...so it seemed. Sister Eunice, shifting herself over to Retikus' position to glance a the townsfolk. Mere peasants, bloodthirsty and pitchforks aimed at the King and Sister Eunice. One fearing for their life, the other drunk with power. Four rings we revealed as he held his hand onto the sky -- a piercing dagger-like stare was shot towards the nun. 

"My dear **Sister,** " Spoke the King in a grizzly tone his footsteps clacked along the throneroom floor. Digits would press themselves against Eunice's chin as he, the King continued his speech. "I longed for a moment such as _this_ ; where my people revolt against me. Their Savior." What began as a dreadful night, turned into one with nothing but fear and anger. "Brother, it was your Father's legacy that _you_ were born into that caused thi--" She was struck, words she spoke did not sit well with the King. The hand print remained as she fell to her knees -- forced to bow unto her Brother's will. A scar on her right cheek, a mortal reminder of who she betrayed. "You, my Sister. My holy Knight, my Right Arm. Dare speak of my father, you know very well to never **EVER** utter his name in my presence you foul wench." "I'm sorry, my King I a--" Once again interrupted by an outburst by Retikus. "I OUGHT TO _CRUCIFY_ YOU." Stomped he, his voice had never felt such anger. Blood vessels within his eyes began to pop, it was almost as if he, himself was crying tears of crimson red. Soon enough, as the bleeding stopped the white from Retikus' eyes turned black as the **Abyss** they feared. It seemed that he was undergoing the same transformation his father once went through. Eunice, with fear in her eyes backed away as she witnessed the very same man she deemed as her brother change before her very eyes. "I CAN NOT TRUST YOU, MY PEOPLE -- NOT EVEN MY OWN BLOOD; THEY SHOW ME NO TRUST. NO LOVE. THE DAY MY MOTHER PERISHED FROM THAT **DREADED ILLNESS** WAS THE DAY I LOST MY WILL TO TRUST ANY ONE." His voice began to deform, almost unrecognizable to Sister Eunice's ears. As she reached the throne, the Pendant of the Holy one sat there. Gripping the hilt of the item, the nun would begin the sing the _Holy One's Hymn_. Praying in her mind, she can subdue the beast within her brother. 

"Fathers forgive me, this beast that is unmeant to be--" Retikus lunged towards Sister Eunice, shrieks of pain began to echo through the Beast's ears. Not a moment of rest was given as blood began to spill, Eunice's corpse once a beautiful figure now mangled and twisted by the brother she admired. "HARK," Spoke the beast as drool began to fall from his mouth, the holy item thrown out the window in rage. "I'VE SHOWN YOU LOVE, SISTER. I'VE GIVEN YOU SHELTER FROM THESE...HEATHENS. NOW, LOOK AT YOU. ALL TWISTED AND MANGLED -- MAY YOU SEEK REST IN YOUR NEXT LIFE; O, **ANGEL OF PURITY**. GODS ABOVE, WATCH OVER EUNICE." Humanity. It was visible... _barely_ within Retikus' voice, hands began to press themselves against his face as he fell to his knees; stricken with sadness. "I am not... **like him."** His voice began to shake, the sounds of his throne room door began to echo. It seemed that the people have made it through his defenses, in mere seconds they would crash through only to find the corpse of Sister Eunice clutching the necklace of Retikus. The trail of blood led to the window. Where could the King have gone? That was up to the Gods to decide. 

He allowed himself to succumb to the madness, he allowed the anger to control him. The **King's Curse** took away whatever humanity he had left and replaced it with beast hood. Now doomed to roam his land -- an exiled tyrant battling with himself. **Retikus, the Unforgiven's** story has only just begun...


End file.
